Pained and Scarred
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: Jason can have time. But even this is too much. He disappeared and reappeared with another girl. And I think worrying over him is better than crying over him. He left me pained, but kept me scarred. Based loosely on This ain't goodbye-Train. Jeyna.


_You and I were friends from outer space  
>Afraid to let go<br>The only two who understood this place  
>And as far as we know<em>

When Jason disappeared, he left me pained.

The first time I saw him, I had to admit, I wanted to dig my knife deep into his ribcage. He looked like the kind of guy who was Mr. I'm so cool date me now.

Of course, I got know him, and we became friends. A daughter of Mars laughing with a son of Jupiter. No one had ever seen it happen. People looked at us like we were from outer space, but I didn't care. Being with him was fun.

He was really the only person at camp who understood me, who took the time to try and calm me down when I over react.

_We were way before our time  
>As bold as we were blind<em>

He, being the awkward teen he is, asked me out in the weirdest way possible. Me, being just as mentally unbalanced as him, agreed. I realize I really shouldn't have gone on that fantastic first date, however strange it was._  
>Just another perfect mistake<br>Another bridge to take  
>On the way of letting go,<em>

_This ain't goodbye  
>This is just where love goes<br>When words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold  
>This ain't goodbye<br>It's not where our story ends_

He seemed like the perfect guy for me, caring, brave, strong. He was also impulsive and dimmer than a dying light bulb at times, but that wasn't the point. When he left and came back with another girl holding his hand, he basically took me down one direction, and left me at the fork in the road.

I was so stupid, thinking that this relationship was going to work out.

…But then again, all romances have complications right? True love comes with good times and bad times. So maybe Jason will come through. Maybe he'll realize that I'm the one who knows him better than that daughter of Venus. Maybe I didn't have to erase Jason from my life.

Piper couldn't keep me away from Jason. But maybe Jason could. What if he really didn't want me anywhere in his heart?

_But I know you can't be mine, not the way you've always been  
>As long as we've got time<br>Then this ain't goodbye  
>Oh no, this ain't goodbye<em>

This wasn't fair. I was only 16. I shouldn't have to make a decision as hard as this. Maybe the fight with Gaea is coming, maybe we still need to get Percy Jackson back to his camp, but this one sentence that came from a _boy _is stressing me out.__

_We were stars up in the sunlit sky  
>No one else could see<br>Neither of us ever thought to ask why_

_It wasn't meant to be  
>Maybe we were way too high<br>To ever understand  
>Maybe we were victims of all the foolish plans<br>We began to devise  
><em>

Jason and I kept our relationship a secret. We would sneak out past curfew and just look at the stars. And when he held my hand, I felt like I was right up there with the constellations. Maybe, though, I flew a little too high. My head was up in the clouds, and I didn't float back down early enough to break the fall that came.

._  
>But this ain't goodbye<br>This is just the way love goes  
>When words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold.<br>This ain't goodbye  
>It's not where our story ends<br>But I know you can't be mine  
>Just like the way you've always been<br>As long as we've got time,  
>This ain't goodbye,<br>Oh no, this ain't good bye, oh oh, oh no this ain't goodbye  
>This ain't goodbye<em>

Jason has time. I can let him have time. But even this is too much. There he is, snuggling with a useless daughter of Aphrodite with not a care in the world, while I'm doing enough thinking for the two of us.

_You and I were friends from outer space  
>Afraid to let go<br>The only two who understood this place  
>And as far as we know<em>

_This ain't goodbye  
>Oh no this ain't goodbye<br>This ain't goodbye oh no this ain't goodbye  
>This ain't goodbye<br>It's just the way love goes  
>But where's that woman now, to keep away the cold, oh no?<br>This ain't goodbye_

Love always has complications! It's called a love triangle, Reyna! But maybe I shouldn't be so naïve. Jason can't remember anything, except for the fact that I was important to him. He told me he loved me right before he disappeared, and he won't try and smooth things out!

_This isn't where the story ends  
>But I know you can't be mine<br>Like the way you've always been  
>This ain't goodbye <em>

Sure love is hard. We have our positive and negative days. But it hasn't been bad days, Jason. It's been painful months. The words he said to me when he came back after _three months _were, "I'm sorry, Reyna. I think Piper is the better match for me. Please, understand. I hope you can find someone too."

His soft voice and kind words weren't enough to stop me from crying. Reyna, a strong daughter of Mars, cried for the first time over a boy.

All Jason's done since he came back was hurt me. But I still want him to love me the way I love him. The problem is he's not mine the way he used to be.

Jason reappeared with her, and now he's left me scarred.

-Yes. I was listening to Drops of Jupiter and reading Daughter of Hypnos' fanfiction, "Drops Of Jupiter." And I googled some more Train songs, cause I love Train. I fell in love with this song and I just had to write this cheesy, stupid one shot. It really doesn't even relate to this song, but it's okay. _  
><em>


End file.
